


Something More

by PookiesPeach



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PookiesPeach/pseuds/PookiesPeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kindred spirits, two damaged souls that gravitated towards each other.  Call it what you will, if you had two seeing eyes and like to pay attention, you would have notice that Daryl and Carol had something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kindred spirits. Two damaged souls that continue to gravitate towards each other. Call it what you will, if you had two seeing eyes and like to pay attention, you would have notice that Daryl and Carol had something more, maybe even one of a kind. Sometimes people had trouble figuring what that something was, even those two people. Were they just two people with something in common, prefect opposites, friends, family or something much more?

Aaron kissed Eric, goodbye. "Make sure, you find that pasta maker for Mrs. Niedermeyer, really I have had it up to here," Eric hand was above his head, he really had enough of all this talk about that damn pasta maker.

"I'll do my best, and I will try and bring back as much gossip as possible" Aaron and Eric were still trying to work out Rick and his group, especially Daryl and Carol.

"You know me so well, stay safe," he said as he watched Aaron walk to the front door from the couch. 

"Will do, don't worry, I know what I'm doing, so does Daryl, and stay off that foot" He gave a little wave before shutting the door behind him. 

Aaron got in his car and made his way to the gate where he planned on meeting Daryl, they were going out tracking today. He could see Daryl already there sitting on his bike, he was talking to someone. He parked his car up and made his way over. 

"Carol, isn't it?" He asked holding out his hand, but he very well knew her name. She and Daryl have been the topic at home lately. Carol gave a slight nod and shook his hand, turning back to Daryl, she hands over a brown paper bag. "Don't eat them all at once and please share" Daryl puts the bag away, Carol leans over to run her fingers across his hair, pulling back the hair from his eyes. "Be safe" Daryl grunts and gives one of his intense stares and starts his bike. "Come on, I haven't got all day"

After no luck finding human tracks, Aaron and Daryl sit down for a quick lunch break. Daryl opens the brown paper bag and takes a sniff, and all but devours the cookies. 

"Sorry, forgot ta offer ya some" sucking the leftover chocolate off his fingers. 

"Seriously, it’s ok, we never had a shortage of food." Remembering the time he had Daryl over for supper, he never saw anyone devour food so quickly, his heart sank for Daryl and his group, while he and his people were safe behind the walls and never going hungry, and people were suffering. 

"So, we might head back soon." Aaron wanted to check on Eric.

"Nah, still daylight left, might as well hunt...find ya those rabbits" Daryl stands up, pointing over to some bushes, gesturing for him to follow. 

Aaron quickly gets to his feet, and follows behind Daryl. A comfortable silence falls between them as they hunt for food.

Aaron was impressed by Daryl's crossbow skills, he already has three rabbits and two squirrels. So they started to head back.

"Enough silence already...tell me about your people" Aaron thought there was about forty minutes left till they would reach the car and bike, he didn't want to come back home empty handed, no pasta maker or gossip. He needed to act now.

"Let's start with...Carol." This immediately got a response, instant blush, instant death stare. Yeah, Eric is going to be pleased Aaron thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cat got your tongue?" Aaron asked through his smirk. 

"No...she's strong... been through a lot, had an ass of a husband, he's dead, no loss there...lost her daughter." He remembered back to the first time he noticed Carol, remembering how she pick up that axe and brought it down on her husband's head over and over again. That's when he knew they were one of the same, damaged souls. Then he remembered when he closed off to everyone after Sophia walked out of the barn. All the nasty cold words he spat at Carol. She brought him back, forgave him.

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"Yeah" he kicked up the dirt, deep in thought. 

"She's a smart woman the others buy into her little act, but remember Eric and I have been watching the group before all of you arrived at Alexandria" Daryl stopped to turn around, taking in Aaron's words. Aaron continued to speak "she's a very capable person an asset to the group"

"She is... what did you see" Daryl asked.

"I saw a family...respect for each other... love" he smiled, as Daryl turned and started walking again.

"You lost someone yourself, Carol told you to feel it, she cares for you so deeply." Aaron wanted to know who Daryl lost, but didn't want to press him.

"We all have lost someone.. we all have that connection" much to Aaron's delight Daryl opened up, he went on to say "my brother, Merle, he wasn't much, but he was my brother. And Beth, I lost her, we weren't close, but at the end she was like a little sister. I miss them...I miss alot of people." He stated in a low tone.

Aaron put his hand on Daryl's shoulder. "Feels good to open up doesn't it? Express don't suppress...someone once told me, but when I told that someone I was gay" Aaron took a deep breath "well, let's just say it was their loss."

"Maybe you could get Carol to open up... she's closed off, she can't keep that lid on her feelings much longer, or she'll explode." Daryl gave him a funny look.

"Remember I've been watching... she made you feel it, now its time to do the same for her"

"I'll try again...she's a stubborn woman" Daryl stated.

"Tell me, does she really dress like that, or is that part of her act?" He just had to ask, Daryl just smirked.

"I don't know man, maybe since I took Eric's job, Deanna could make Eric head of the fashion police." Daryl joked

"He would love that, any requests...what would you like seeing Carol in? Maybe something dark and lacey?" Aaron joked back.

"Stop" giving him a dark look, but Daryl liked the sound of Carol in dark lace.


	3. Chapter 3

There were a few walkers that made their way from the tree line, but nothing they couldn't handle. Aaron takes two down and Daryl shoots an arrow straight through another walkers eye. Not leaving without retrieving his arrow. They make it back to the car and bike, and leave before more return.

They reach the gates of Alexandria. Once in Daryl hands over one of the rabbits. "Alright then, have a good night"

"night, Daryl, it was good talking to you." Daryl just nods and rides up to the house. Aaron couldn't wait to see Eric.

As soon as Aaron stepped through the door, Eric stumbles over to him and plants a kiss on his lips. "I've missed you, please tell me you have the pasta maker." "Missed you too. Sorry, no luck on the pasta maker, but I have this." Holding out the Rabbit. "Yummy, I know what we are having for dinner tonight. Anything else?" Aaron knew what Eric for fishing for.

"Well, he did open up, but not on his feeling for Carol." Eric looked disappointed, but Aaron went on to say. "He is drawn to her, like a moth to a flame. They are so damaged that they can't see that they could fix each other. Heal together...there is a love there"

"Maybe, I could help them out, give me an afternoon with Carol." Eric gave his partner a cheeky wink. "What are you up to?" He asked with raised eyebrows. 

"Well, they need to know how and what they're feelings are for each other... so do we... its torturous to watch" Eric had no idea what he would say to Carol, but he would like to try.

"Okay, I'll go over in the morning... make up some excuse." He was starting to think they had too much time on their hands, Eric just needed something to do.

Meanwhile, Daryl is washing up in the bathroom getting ready for dinner. Someone knocks on the door. "Daryl, you have ten minutes to get your butt downstairs." Its Carol's voice, Daryl opens the door. 

""Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Daryl, it wouldn't kill you to get under that shower head... wet rags won't do" looking up at him, wiping the bit of dirt off his face "we'll talk later, I gotta get back to the kitchen. It's just us, the kids, Maggie and Glenn. Rick and Michonne have a meeting with Deanna... chop chop"

There wasn't much of a conversation at the dinner table. Judith was fussing, she was cutting two new teeth. After dinner Carl took Judith upstairs for her bath. Glenn and Maggie were washing the dishes. This was the opportunity Daryl had been waiting for, he gestures to Carol to follow him outside to the porch.

"What's up? You trying to have your way with me?" Just joking around.

"Stop." He looks to the porch floor.

"Well, you got me out here. What's on your mind?" Carol was starting to look worried.

"I'm worried about ya, you can't keep everything bottled up... tell me what happened to you" Carol goes completely still, turning white as a ghost. 

"I can't Daryl... I'll fall apart" Daryl pulls her into his arms, conflicting emotions press in his chest. 

"Fall apart then. I'm here to catch you... put you back together, you need to feel it" he can feel her trembling in his arms

"Daryl, I killed David and Karen. Even if I could go back... do things differently... I would do it again, there must be something wrong with me." Looking up at his face, not knowing what she would find in his eyes.

"You only did what you thought was right. I knew about that... I was going to talk to Tyreese. Find you, bring you back, but all hell broke out."

"There's more." She took a deep breath. " I killed Lizzie." Pulling away from Daryl.

" I had no choice, she killed Mika. She wanted us to see that we get to come back, that the walkers were just different... she wanted us all to turn. She couldn't be fixed." She could feel the tears forming, but Daryl was right she had to let it all out. He wrapped his arms around her. 

"I'm here Carol, let it burn away... don't let it consume you any longer." 

He held on to her till she falls asleep in his arms, he then carries her upstairs into her room placing her in the center of the bed. He turns to walk away, only to stop by the doorway just to watch her sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When Carol woke in the morning, she wasn't sure if it was all a dream. She was feeling emotionally exhausted, but at the same time at peace, like a huge weight had been lifted off her chest. She could finally breathe again. She slowly got out of bed, and went to the bathroom, she was reluctant to look in the mirror so she decided to have a shower. Feeling so much better she turned the water off and wrapped a towel around herself, she went to the mirror wiping the fog with her hand, she saw her reflection. At first she didn't even recognize herself, the bags under her eyes were gone, her face no longer hollow, it was now plump and more youthful. She got dressed and made her way downstairs. 

Daryl was sitting at the kitchen table, he looked up at her, as she approached the table.

"Hey" he didn't know what else to say.

"Daryl, I don't know what to say... thanks for everything... listening, just being there." She gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"Ain't nothing" he mumbles. 

Just then, there is a knock on the door. Daryl stands up to get it. "I'll get it, you sit down and eat" Carol pushed him back down on his seat.

"Aaron, hi... I'll just get Daryl." Carol turns away. "Actually, I was here to see you... do you mind looking after Eric?"

"Uh, I have to go over to Natalie's and Bob's place to help get their meals ready... I was about to head over there now"

"Thats okay, it won't be till later today. Say about one? That's when Daryl and I are heading out trying to recruit new people" Looking hopeful. 

"Alright, I'll be over then" Aaron giving a sight nod and walks off. Carol heads back inside for a quick breakfast, before heading over to the oldies place.

Carol was a little nervous about what she would talk to Eric about. She was about to head home, she just finished getting the meals ready for the oldies. She still had time to go home and have a coffee. Daryl was packing some of his gear in a backpack when Carol walked through the door. 

"Hey Pookie, want me to pack some cookies" Carol was much more upbeat.

"Sure, I'll try and share 'em this time" Carol gave him a look "I thought as much" she walked over to Daryl to playfully hit the back of his head. Returning to the kitchen to pack the cookies and have a coffee before she had to leave.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride on the beast" Carol gave Daryl a cheeky grin, Daryl knew he put his foot in his mouth again.

"Daryl Dixon, I thought you would never ask" nudging his shoulder. "Stop." Playfully nudging her back.

Aaron was waiting for them on the porch.

"Carol, thanks for doing this"

"Not a problem, its nice to keep busy"

"Please come in" he gestures for them to come in, Eric is sitting on the couch reading. He then looks up to greet them. "Carol, come sit, keep me company"

"Okay, we'll be back before night fall... keep off that leg. Carol help yourself to anything in the kitchen, the bathrooms down the hall."

Aaron hates leaving Eric, but knows he's safer behind the walls, then out there with him. He leans in for a long kiss, Carol and Daryl look away.

"Stay safe Pookie"

"pfft stop" he nods and follows behind Aaron, who is already out the door.

Eric turns his head to face Carol. "Pookie... interesting" he raises his eyebrows. She playfully hits him. "Stop. Don't make me break your other leg"


	5. Chapter 5

Carol was enjoying spending time with Eric. A couple of red wines later, Carol and Eric were more then tipsy. The conversation turns into talks about one Daryl Dixon.

"Tell me... you want to fuck him" Carol almost spills her drink .

"Why would you say that?" Looking all innocent and batting her eyelashes.

"I know. Sure as I'm gay, deep in my gut you love each other"

Carol burst out laughing. "I love him yes, but not the way you think"

"Stop lying to yourself... you flirt, you check him out. He gives you intense stares whether you know it or not. Its all there to see... admit it!"

"He is nice to look at, I'll give you that... we have been through a lot together, so there are feelings, but I don't need a man, I'm a strong lady"

"No. I know you don't, but wouldn't it be nicer to share this life with someone you care about, with what little time we have left" Carol takes in his words. She doesn't know what Daryl's feeling are, she knows he cares for her, but she doesn't want to cross that line.

"He knows where to find me, down the hall two doors on the left" she give him a wink.

When Aaron and Daryl arrive back they find Carol and Eric laughing hysterically on the couch. There is no doubt that they had one too many drinks.

"Hello handsome, I missed you... come sit here with my girl. We have been having an interesting conversation" Carol nudged his ribs to stop

"Um, sorry about dinner... I forgot to put anything on" Carol looks like a naughty school girl. Daryl can't help, but laugh.

"That's okay, we have enough leftovers if you guys would like to join us"

"No. Thank you, if I eat anything I'm going to be sick" she was looking worse for wear.

"Daryl, will you being staying for dinner?" Aaron asks, "nah, I better get Carol back, I'm sure the others have something waiting on the table" Aaron nods.

"Eric, I loved spending time with you, I had fun" she throws her arms around him. "I did too, so please don't go" he hugs her back.

"I better, or there will be a mess to clean up" Carol slowly gets to her feet. 

They all say there goodbyes and Daryl walks Carol to his bike, he helps her climb on the back seat. She wraps her arms around him and holds on tight, she buried her head into his neck breathing in his scent. Daryl could feel her warm skin pressed into is neck, he was having a hard time focusing on the ride back to the house with Carol so close. 


	6. Chapter 6

The ride back to the house, felt like the longest two minute ride ever. Daryl gets off the bike first, holding out his arms to help Carol slide off the bike, accidentally grazing her breast with his hand, he quickly pulls away. Their eyes lock for a moment, Carol could swear she could see heat behind his eyes. He turns her towards the house, guiding the way up the stairs. Everyone is home, sitting at the table.

Everyone could see that Carol was a little drunk, stumbling here and there. Daryl had his arm around her, under her arm and around her back trying his best to steady her. Rick asks if they would be joining them for dinner. Daryl grunts and nods yes he will. Carol holds her mouth and shook her head definitely not. Daryl leads Carol upstairs down the hall to her room. 

"Just so you know, I always intended for you to end up in my room, but not like this" she falls to the bed and looks up to Daryl

"Maybe next time you'll get lucky... if ya weren't drunk that is" he pulls the sheets up to Carol's shoulders and sits on the bed. Neither one of then can believe what came out of Daryl's mouth. "I'm seeing a side of you I never knew, I kinda like it" Carol pulls the bed sheets past her mouth to hide her smile.

"Well, ya probably won't even remotely remember this conversation in the morning anyway... so ain't a big deal." he ruffles her hair and leans in to place a kiss on her nose. Carol prays to God that she'll remember it in the morning. 

"Get me a pen and paper, I need to write this all down, today my heart skipped a beat. Daryl kissed me." Pulling the bed sheet down so Daryl can see her playful smile.

"Stop. Just sleep." He tucks her in and makes his way downstairs. 

Everyone had finished eating and were cleaning up, leaving only one plate of food out on the table. Daryl finishes up and heads for bed. He stands outside his doorway, turning his head to look down the hall and stares at the door two doors down and to the left.

Somehow, he found that his feet had a mind of their own, he was already at her door. His attempt to leave and walk back to his room escaped him, he tried to turn back, he really did, but his damn feet only wanted to move forward. As he entered her room, he could hear her heavy breathing, he thought she must be awake, so he moved towards the bed and sits down. 

"Carol?" Her eyes are closed, she must be having a bad dream Daryl thought to himself. Her heavy breathing turns into pants, then he heard her say his name. 

To hear her saying it aloud is shocking, he had to think. If they ever crossed that line, got out of the friendship zone there was no turning back. It wasn't the fact that it could end and they would have to live in the same small community that scared him. It was the fact that he already loved her and it scared the crap out of him.

Carol awakens to find a note placed on the pillow next to her, she notice the other side of the bed is warm and wrinkled, had someone been sleeping in her bed? She reads the note. ' Dear diary, last night my heart skipped a beat, Daryl kissed me.' She smiles to herself remembering the little kiss and what he said, holding the note to her chest she hops out of bed to go find Daryl.


	7. Chapter 7

Carol looked inside Daryl's room, his room was empty and his bed looked untouched. She made her way down the stairs, to find Michonne sitting down drinking her coffee, Michonne looked up to eye Carol.

"Morning. Sleep well Carol?" Raising her eyebrows and giving her a look that Carol didn't quite understand. 

"Umm, are you asking if I have a hangover? "

Straight to the point Michonne smirked and put her coffee down. "No. I'm talking about Daryl doing the walk of shame this morning." 

Carol's mouth dropped. "We didn't even... he didn't"

"Yeah, he did. I caught him in the act, he was a nice bright red when he left, it brought out the blue in his eye's." 

"I was drunk, but not that drunk, he was a gentleman. Nothing happened, he went straight downstairs to have dinner" Carol was suddenly nervous, and started itching behind her ear.

"Nothing happened? Then why is he acting all weird? He can't even look me in the eye. He's outside digging a hole in the front yard... and it looks like, you have finally caught his fleas." Carol's hand dropped to her side.

"Maybe it's going to be your final resting place if you keep it up." Giving one of her devilish looks.

"You are teasing right? Sometimes you come off a little scary."

"Just try me, Michonne" Carol was just playing. "I'm going to go speak to Daryl, just to thank him for taking care of me"

"I bet he took care of you." Michonne said in a teasing tone. "Watch it Michonne, watch it" Carol left the room to go outside.

Daryl sure was digging a hole, Carol wasn't quite sure what it was for, but she was enjoying the view. She could see the muscles of his arms all shiny with sweat and dirt. It was quite the turn on. Daryl suddenly felt eyes on him and looked up.

Carol could feel her face turn hot, she hoped he couldn't see her blush.

She started to speak. "Hey, I got your note." Daryl shyly looks to the ground, chewing his finger nails. 

"Very out of character for you. I kinda like it, I mean I really like that side of you." She could see that his cheeks were raised. So he must be smiling right?

"Well, don't they say liquor gives you courage?" Daryl finally spoke.

"I think that saying means the person that is drunk, gets the courage. Not the sober person."

"Well, ya kinda did hit on me," he started walking towards her.

"And you kinda flirted with me Dixon... The next move is up to you." 

Daryl looked around making sure no one was watching, if they were ever going to be in a relationship it wasn't going to be out on show for all to see. When he saw the coast was clear he took two giant strides, and was face to face with Carol. Taking her hand that was by her side, and bring it up to his lips placing a single kiss. He mumbled something under his breath. Carol gave him a questionable look.

"Sorry, I had this whole speech running though my head, but I've lost it now. You're the only one that really gets me, and if I ever lost ya again... I don't know if I could function or even want ta try." He couldn't bear to look her in the face, he was embarassed. 

Carol had tears in her eyes. "That has got to be the most sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"Stop." Thinking she was teasing him.

"I'm being serious."

When he looked up, he could tell she was telling the truth. He should have known seeing the abusive relationship she had with Ed. The sense of ownership Ed thought he had over her. Ed would be turning in his grave if he saw this strong, powerful, beautiful warrior woman that now stands in her place today. Little did Ed know, she was always a figther and Carol only learnt that out for herself at the prison. 

Carol reached out to move the hair out of his eyes, she was surprised when he grabbed her hand holding it to the side of his face. He studied her face for a moment, there was so many words he could say to her, but he knew it was all there in his face to read. They could read each other like an open book so he left the words unspoken. He brought her face to his slightly darting out his tongue, wetting his lips. 

Carol had thought about this moment long ago, she always thought of it as not a possibility, but that didnt stop her from daydreaming about it. She always pictured a slightly clumsy kiss. Nose bumping, teeth clattering and very awkward kiss. This was not what she pictured. 

It was everything she had hoped for and more. His lips were surprisingly soft, tender, moist and warm. The first few kisses were very sweet and tender and then worked into a full blown urgent and passionate kiss. One of his hands were running through her hair, the other tight on her waist pulling her to him. His tongue slowly massages her own like it was waves slowly drifting back and forth on the seashore. 

They slowy began be to aware of their surroundings slowly drifting apart. Daryl moved his hands into his pockets, he looks shyly at Carol at first, but can't hide his smile. Carol's lips are red and plump, she looks up at him with the same smile the one that mirrors his. 

"Nice move Pookie, I wasn't expecting that." Carol now folds her arms around her chest. 

"Me either, but that was something... I've gotta get going soon. There's something I gotta go get to fill this hole." He looks to the hole in the ground. 

"I was going to ask, but you sidetracked me. I kinda told Michonne it might be her final resting place."

"Yeah, she kinda busted me, sneaking out of ya room this morning" Carol looks shocked at Daryl's honesty, she thought as much.

"Let me deal with her, no one needs to know, I don't need the whole world to know we are together... thats what this is right?"

"After all this time, I thought you would have know by now, I just don't go around kissing anyone... only you'll get ta see that side of me."

"Glad we are on the same page." Carol could see Aaron's car creeping up. "You better get going... um what are you putting in the hole?"

"Guess you'll have ta wait and see."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay my little subscribers! You could say that I've been consumed by my other story ;)  
> I know... that was lame... I'm hanging my head in shame :p

Carol walked back into the house, she was besides herself, she couldn't stop smiling. Michonne walked into the living room, grinning at the sight of Carol, folding her arms in front of herself.

"Hmm, for a person who claims nothing happened you seem awfully smug with youself, are you still gonna tell me nothing happened?"

"Nothing happened. Daryl just had the same idea as me." Michonne tilts her head to the side. "What's that?" Carol smiles. "You're final resting place. You will have a nice view of the neighborhood." Carol smiled.

"Haha, very funny. Come on give me details, something, anything, just let me live through someone that's gettin a bit of loving"

"Michonne there are plenty of single men. Hmm, what about Eugene?" Michonne burst out laughing. "Now that's funny."

"Aww, he's not that bad," Carol slapped Michonne across the arm. "Yeah, if you get past the hair. I'm not totally convinced it's real. Don't you think it kinda looks like the backside of a shih tzu?" 

"That's mean, you big bully. Just for that I'm going to pray the baby gets his hair." She teased. "Who's baby?" Rick asked as he entered the room. 

"Just Michonne's and Eugene's baby." Carol said as matter of fact. Carol was thinking if looks could kill. 

"Have I missed something?" Rick looked a bit bewildered. "Yes. Carol and Da..." Michonne had to bite her tongue. If looks could kill indeed.

"Rick, you want a hot cup of coffee?" Michonne decides to divert the subject, men are so easly distracted. "Would love one" 

"I'll give you two alone time... I'm going to have a shower." Carol slowly backs away, giving Michonne a wink. 

"What, was that about?" Rick asked. "I haven't a clue," Michonne very well knew what Carol was up to. 

*********************************************************************************************

Daryl leads Aaron to a spot they found a couple of weeks back. It's full of Cherokee rose bushes. Each time they past through, it always reminds him of Sophia and mothers tears falling. Daryl always wanted to dig one up and give it to Carol, but he never had the courage to do it. Maybe he was holding out for the perfect moment, today seems the perfect day. And this time he's prepared with shovel in hand.

"I didn't picture you as the gardening type... you're definitely full of surprises."

"You don't know the story about these?" Daryl gestures to the rose bush. "The Cherokee rose legend? Yeah my Grandmother told me about it when I was a kid. The tears trail ran from Tahlequah to Carolina... Carol... Carolina strange isn't it? Let me guess, this is for Carol?" Daryl nods. "Well, we're lucky to find some out here, must be fate," he smiles at Daryl.

"This is a big step for you. You understand what your feelings are for her now?" Daryl mumbled something under his breath. "Just stop."

*********************************************************************************************

Carol smiles as Michonne walks into the living room. "Michonne, when I got out of the shower you and Rick were gone... so tell me how did the date go?" Michonne looks annoyed. "Okay, okay, I get it. No more childish games." Michonne would never tease Carol again. 

"Good. I'm glad we've come to an agreement." Well that was Michonne taken care of. "Never pull a stunt like that again. It was awkward. He must think I have a thing for him."

"Well, you could do worst. Have you seem him without a shirt on?" Carol wiggles her eyebrows. "I know what you mean, but not going to happen." The sound of Daryl's bike rumbles though the house.

"And on that note, I'll give you some space." She gestures that her lips are sealed. 

Michonne heads upstairs to her room.

"Carol, are you there?" Daryl calls out from the front porch. "I'm in the living room," she calls back. 

"Well, come on out, I've got somethin' ta show ya." Carol heads to the door, Daryl surprises her by putting his hands over her eyes so she couldn't see. He carefully helped her down the stairs, and onto the lawn.

"Just wait a sec, keep your eyes shut. No peeking." Carol fights the urge to take a peek. She can hear the sound of a shovel being scrapped along the ground, dirt being pat down. Then nothing. She can feel Daryl's breath on her neck, sending her hair standing on ends. He whispers in her ear. "Open your eyes."

Carol opened her eyes, it didn't take long for the tears to begin to flow. She knew the meaning behind the rose bush. It had three beautiful snow white flowers blooming beautifully, they were in perfect condition, Carol couldn't believe they made the trip back unscaved. "Three flowers for each of your little girls." Carol's eyes are brimming with tears. Her arms go around his neck. "Thank you, I'm speechless."

"That's okay, I'm a man of few words." He nuzzled into her neck . 


	9. Chapter 9

Aaron walks back inside his house closing the door behind him. The news he was about to spill to Eric was sure to make his day. It would be even better then bringing a pasta maker back home. Eric looked up surprised to see Aaron back so soon.

"Um, I thought you were going to see Deanna?"

"So was I... I saw something I never thought I would see." 

"What Carol and Daryl sucking face?" Eric said sarcastically, but Aaron smiles brightly nodding his head. "No way! Oh my God! This is better then sex!"

"I don't know about that, but it's fantastic news."

"We should celebrate," Eric said, raising his eyebrows. 

Aaron walks over to Eric, placing his hands either side of the breach he was leaning against. "What do you have in mind?" 

"You, me and melted chocolate," Eric leans forward to firmly place a kiss on his lips. "I like the way you think... I'll melt the chocolate."

*********************************************************************************************

Back at the house Michonne is upstairs in her room, laying on her bed. So many things have changed since they first arrived at Alexandria. The clean clothes for one. But also having too much time on your hands. Michonne's thoughts turn to her little boy. God how much she missed him. His cheeky smile that could light up the room. His hands around her neck as she would carry him to bed. She even missed the things that use to annoy her. Like his sticky handprints left on the television screen. His crayon drawings left on the wall. Michonne wipes the tears running down her face, she didn't even know she was crying. "I need a hobby," she said to herself.

She could hear Daryl and Carol laughing downstairs. It's such a strange sound to hear Daryl's laughter. She wonders if it's the first time she's heard it. Having someone special in this life must make everything more bearable. Damn Carol for planting that seed in her head. Now she would be looking at the men in a different light. "Damn you happy couple."

*******************************************************************************************

"Did ya set Michonne straight?" Daryl asked.

"You mean did I lie to her? You could say that," Carol gives one of her best devilish looks. "We have an understanding."

"She ain't gonna cause trouble?"

"Daryl trust me. She isn't going to say anything, you don't have to worry about her spilling our secret... you just have to be careful getting caught leaving my room." Carol winks, and Daryl's face glows red.

"When should I be sneaking in?" Daryl asked shyly, as he brushes his hand across her neck. "Mmm, I'll leave that up to you Pookie... but don't you think we waited long enough?"

"Ya don't have ta tell me twice," he kisses her hungrily.

"Slow down tiger, you think I'm going to put out tonight, you got another thing coming," Carol was just messing with him.

"I didn't mean... I ain't like that," Daryl was about to have a panic attack. 

"I'm just playing with you, but if you wanna wait, that's fine, I won't bite... much." Daryl awkwardly looks away, as they hear foot steps on the front porch, they quickly move apart. Rick enters the house. 

"Rick, you're back," Carol states in a high pitch voice. 

"Yeah, um, have you seen Michonne?" Rick asked.

"She's upstairs in her room, why?" Carol can't help but smirk. 

"Has she been acting... strange?"

"No, no, I don't think so. Why do you ask?" Daryl looks back and forth between Rick and Carol, what was going on?

"Um, no reason. I might just head up there, and talk to her about stuff, things," Rick nods and walks up the stairs. As he's out of sight Carol fist pumps the air, while Daryl looks at her like she's crazy. 

"What's goin' on?" He asked.

"You're not the only one with a green thumb, I'll leave it like that." Carol smiles, God, she was going to hell.


End file.
